


Dying in an Infinity

by Poison_literature



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Let me say this again, Pepper is briefly mentioned, Peter deserves better, Peter is a sweetheart, Spoilers, That scene at the end, Then forget you wrote the fanfic until 11: 30 the next day, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, When you watch the premier then stay up writing fanfiction, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_literature/pseuds/Poison_literature
Summary: SPOILERS.MUCH SPOILERS.Essentially my take on the end of the movie."Tony. There was no other way.”





	Dying in an Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Like I've said multiple times there's a ton of spoilers for infinity war. So be warned and proceed at your own risk.
> 
> Also totally not proofread. This is just straight from my devastated and tired brain.

“Tony. There was no other way.” and with those whispered words Stephen Strange crumbled away into dust.

What did he mean? What was going on? Tony Stark couldn't understand why everyone around him were crumbling into dust. Why did they suddenly just start to disintegrate into thin air.

They lost to Thanos sure, but no one was in a bad enough condition for it to be fatal, and even if it was it still wouldn't warrant the disintegration. That is unless…

“Mr. Stark?...... I don't feel so good.” 

Tony turned and looked at Peter, who was starting to look a little pale and shaky.

Hopefully he wasn't sick or anything.

Then his hands started crumbling to dust. 

No. No no no no no nonononononono NO.

This couldn't be happening.

This couldn't be HAPPENING.

“You're alright.” The words sounded hollow even to himself.

“I don't- I don't know what's happening- I don't- save me save me- I don't wanna go- I don't wanna go- Mr. Stark please please I don't wanna go”

Tony could feel his heart breaking at the whimpers and pleas escaping this child. HIS child. And that's exactly it.

He was a child. He should never have gotten dragged into this mess meant for adults. He should be at home with his aunt, texting his best friend about whatever field trip they had been going on that day. He shouldn't be here light years away from Earth, slowly crumbling into bits and pieces while clutching desperately at his suit.

The one time this stubborn teenager actually asks him for help, he couldn't do anything but try to make him as comfortable as he could possible be he faded away. 

He tried to hold in his tears, hold himself together as his child withered away into nothingness.

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark.”

And damn if that didn't nearly break the semblance of composure he was trying to uphold. 

Even when dying, this kid was still gonna apologize for it. Even as he finally crumbled into nothingness, he always felt as thought it was his fault. 

Tony stood up from where Peter Parker had been mere seconds ago, still breathing, still alive.

He practically fell back into a sitting position, cradling his head in his hand. He knew that the Cyborg woman was still beside him but he just didn't care. Just what kind of fucked up world did they live in that a fifteen year old was literally apologizing for his own death. God. Fuck. Shit. 

He's gone. 

Peter’s gone.

Never again would he hear the sound of his laughter, or get to roll his eyes over those ridiculous puns and pop culture references that he liked to make. He would never get to yell at him for being reckless and always putting others before himself while secretly being quite proud of the kid. He would never hear his adorably polite voice calling him Mr. Stark or see him smile or ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. about how he was doing or-  
God. He would never see him again.

There wasn't even a body he could bury. Peter Parker was just…..gone.

Had it really just been a day since the kid greeted him with a “Hey Mr. Stark, how's it going?” while saving him from being crushed? Had it really only been a day since Strange asked if Peter was his ward? Honestly, if he could go back to their time on the spaceship and change one thing, one single thing, he probably would have said yes to Strange’s question. If only to see the elated expression on Peter’s face.

Seriously, out of all of the billions of people Thanos could have killed, why did one of them have to be Peter? Young, innocent Peter. Kind and generous Peter. Always-puts-others-before-himself Peter. 

Peter who was honestly a much better person than Tony could ever be and deserved to be alive and well. If he could, Tony would have taken his place in a heartbeat. The world didn't need Iron Man to survive; Peter was better person, a better hero, and was a genius just like himself.

There was no doubt that Peter could have handled it. He was young. He had a future out there for him. Now….he had nothing.

He had talked to Pepper about having a kid, but he already had one. Peter meant the world to him, even though he hadn't noticed before, he had already been seeing him as a son he never had. A son he never even got to say goodbye to.

He always thought that when Peter died, it would be when he was an old man with a happy little family that he built with the love of his life, whoever they may be. That he'd die at home, peacefully, surrounded by his loved ones, and with the knowledge that he had helped make the world a better place.

Not while in space, fighting a war he shouldn't have been involved in, seeing the people around him die, feeling as though he had disappointed everyone by losing. He didn't think that the kid who always put on a tough face, who could joke away any tension, who could talk for miles a minute, would die, not as the fearless Spiderman, but a scared teenage boy who didn't want to leave the world just yet.

He shouldn't have needed to leave the world so soon.

He was supposed to protect him, he was supposed to help him. And in the end, he wasn't able to do either.

He knew he had to get up. Knew that he still had a war to fight, a universe to save. But for the moment, he allowed himself to grieve. 

To grieve for a young man who had the brightest future of them all. 

To grieve for the son he never had. 

To grieve for Peter.

Afterwards. Afterwards he would get up, regain his composure, and go save the universe. But for now, all he was going to do was grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY KILLED MY BABY PETER!!!! and I mean practically everyone else BUT PETER!!!! HE'S A CHILD!!!!   
> Now I just gotta wait another year until part two comes out and pray that he comes back.


End file.
